Retour en enfance
by maaya-san
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde! Ici la fatigante des UAs Maaya-san. Voilà un petit receuil ou vous trouverez des tas de one-shot sur DISNEY, couple Konan/Pein, Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Shika/Tema, Neji/Ten, j'espère que vous aimerez. Plus de détail à l'intérieur.
1. Blanche Neige

Salut!

Voilà mon retour dans le monde du one-shot pour un recueil un peu spécial cette fois-ci cependant. Je vous explique l'idée : aujourd'hui, en écoutant la belle et la bête (oui ça m'arrive), j'ai eu l'idée de faire un petit one-shot reprenant l'idée principale et la trame de la belle et la bête en leur glissant les personnages de Naruto dans un couple précis. J'ai jusqu'à présent dix-neuf idées de films d'animations de notre enfance sur lesquels glissés un couple ou un autre. Pas de surprise : Temari Shikamaru, Sakura Sasuke, Neji Tenten, Naruto Hinata et même Pein Konan.

Je vais vous présenter chaque film qui ne devrait pas vous être inconnu, dans leur ordre d'apparition dans le monde du cinéma. Il y aura dix-sept films de Disney, les classiques des classiques et d'autres moins connus. Il y aura aussi deux autres films de notre enfance, l'un de Richard Rich et l'autre des studios Fox. Je vous laisse les retrouver par vous même.

_**Chapitre un,**_

_**Blanche Neige et les sept nains.**_

_1937, le premier et plus vieux des classiques de Disney après les courts métrages de Mickey Mouse, a vu le jour en cette année. Blanche Neige et les sept nains est l'histoire d'une reine désirant tuer sa belle-fille, car celle-ci est ,d'après son miroir magique, plus jolie qu'elle. Après une tentative échouée d'assassinat, la toute première princesse de Disney se retrouve dans une chaumière habitée par sept nains au caractère hétéroclite. Arrive ensuite la reine sous l'apparence d'une vieille dame afin de lui vendre une pomme empoisonnée. Découvrant le maléfice, les animaux et les nains poursuivent la vieille dame jusqu'à la faire chuter dans un ravin, la détruisant de façon peu violente. Pleurant la mort de Blanche Neige, les nains construisent alors un tombeau de cristal ou la jeune femme repose longtemps avant l'arrivée d'un prince qui la réveille d'un doux premier baiser d'amour._

La jeune femme soupira, assise au pied de son lit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda l'écran sur lequel se disputait un important match de basket ball. Il se termina et le caméraman fit un plan large du meneur du jeu, le capitaine de l'équipe : Nagato Pein, un roux aux nombreux piercing à l'avenir prometteur. Konan ferma le téléviseur et soupira à nouveau, avant de se lever. Elle secoua ses pantalons plus par habitude que par nécessité et défroissa son T-shirt défraichi, avant de replacer certaines mèches derrière ses oreilles. Konan était une jolie jeune femme, les cheveux bleus ,comme la nuit, les yeux tout aussi profonds, la peau blanche, les lèvres roses et un physique avantageux. Elle possédait une beauté froide et envoutante.

Un charme que lui enviait d'ailleurs sa belle-mère plus que tout, il était triste de dire d'ailleurs que sa marâtre la détestait comme personne et désirait sa mort du plus profond de son être. Cette femme d'ailleurs était assise dans le salon devant la télévision, dans sa robe de chambre, se peignant les ongles avec des couleurs coordonnées à ses tenues, écoutant une télé-série mauvaise où l'histoire possédait si peu de sens qu'elle avait sans doute été écrite par le beau tombeur blond en premier plan qui avait plus de muscles que de cerveau.

-Konan, mon verre est vide sers-moi en un autre, ordonna celle-ci lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle.

-Bien… répondit la jeune femme en prenant le verre.

Pendant que la jeune femme la resservait, sa belle-mère en profita pour la regarder d'un œil moqueur. Konan portait des vêtements délavés et bien trop grands pour elle, la plupart n'étant même pas des vêtements féminins. Jamais elle ne lui aurait permis de porter des vêtements à sa taille, encore moins si ceux-ci mettaient son corps magnifique en valeur.

-Ensuite tu devras faire le repas je meurs de faim, et apporte-moi un casse-croûte, je déteste boire le ventre vide.

-Bien, se résigna la bleue en redonnant son verre à sa marâtre.

---

Konan était en route pour l'école, elle portait un T-shirt plus aussi jaune qu'il l'avait été dans le temps qui lui arrêtait au cuisse et une salopette pour homme en jean troué aux genoux parfois bleue, parfois grise ou même blanche par endroit. Même dans des vêtements aussi larges, elle réussissait à avoir du style, la salopette attachée d'un seul côté et le T-shirt découvrant son épaule libre de bretelle lui donnait un air dégagé et désinvolte.

Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas dansant sur la musique du vieux Mp3 acheté avec ses économies l'année d'avant, son attention fut attirée par l'agitation de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ralentit le pas en essayant de percer la foule du regard afin de découvrir le centre de l'agitation jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre en collision avec quelqu'un. Reculant sous le choc, la bleue leva les yeux, elle ne s'excusa pas, ne dit rien, elle leva simplement les yeux et croisa son regard. Le garçon devant elle était roux, le regard profond, l'air ennuyé par l'agitation soudaine de la rue : Nagato Pein, le garçon qui avait saisi son cœur bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Il baissa les yeux vers elle au moment où elle leva les siens, puis la détailla du regard et la regarda étonné, un sourcil levé, un sourire mi amusé, mi moqueur, son cœur rata un battement tant il était beau.

-Joli tenue, lâcha-t-il simplement, sa voix lui donnant des frissons dans le dos.

-Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir les dernières griffes du monde de la mode comme certains, cracha-t-elle cependant avant de partir.

Elle entendit le garçon rire dans son dos et s'arrêta, elle crut mourir. Puis tandis qu'elle se retournait afin de lui faire face, elle vit son sourire, le plus beau d'entre tous.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer.

-Toi?

-Moi?! J'ai un nez rouge et des souliers trop grands peut-être?! s'écria Konan.

-Pour le nez je te rassure que non, pour les souliers faudrait vérifier, s'amusa-t-il.

-Si t'as rien de mieux à faire que de te foutre de moi je m'en vais.

-Dans ce cas…

Pein se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur son front, elles étaient si rare les personnes à pouvoir le faire rire de cette façon.

-À bientôt, tigresse vagabonde… lui susurra-t-il avant de partir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Konan se retourna pour le regarder partir, se sentant défaillir. Son cœur était tellement gonflé de joie, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle se retourna et repartit vers son lycée en courant un peu, avec tout ça elle allait être en retard et la marâtre lui tomberait encore dessus…

---

La journée passa en succession de cours ennuyants et d'heures enchaînées. Lorsque cette longue journée prit enfin fin, Konan sortit d'un pas lent, attrapa son lecteur Mp3 et démarra la musique. Glissant son sac sur son dos, elle regagna la cours d'un pas dansant jusqu'à remarquer un homme adossé devant le portail du lycée. Son alarme interne se déclencha, avec le temps la jeune femme avait bien compris qu'elle devait se méfier de sa marâtre qui était malheureusement prête à tout.

Konan passa devant l'homme sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle le sentit se mettre en marche, la suivre lorsqu'elle traversa le parc, désert sur l'heure du repas, elle ne dut sa survie qu'à son instinct.

Alors qu'elle avançait, une alarme interne lui somma de se retourner, juste à temps d'ailleurs, la lame du poignard fendit l'air devant son visage là où se trouvait son corps quelques secondes plus tôt.

Konan courut…

---

Après une longue course pour sauver sa peau, la bleue regagna sa maison. Konan regagna sa chambre en vitesse et fit son sac rapidement en y entassant divers objets et vêtements avant de redescendre. Elle ignorait où aller, mais elle ne pouvait rester là. Konan dévalait les escaliers au moment où la porte s'ouvrait , laissant apparaître l'homme qui l'avait prise en chasse. Elle remonta à l'étage et ferma la porte à double tour. La jeune femme tourna en rond, cherchant une issu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résigne à passer par la fenêtre. Une fois sur le toit, la bleue sauta dans l'arbre en face et descendit. Une fois au sol, faisant fit des blessures sur ses bras, elle se remit à courir.

---

Konan courut longtemps, son sac tressautait sur ses épaules. Elle courut longtemps, sans se retourner, sans faire attention à sa direction jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle avait pénétré les quartiers chauds. La jolie bleue s'arrêta une fois rassurée qu'elle n'était plus suivie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reprit sa marche d'un pas lent, cherchant où elle pourrait bien passer la nuit. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer une chambre et sa belle-mère était bien trop importante pour prendre le risque d'aller voir la police. Quelle idée stupide que celle de s'échapper, mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait surement morte.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle qui la regardait, se demandant si elle le verrait avant de lui rentrer dedans. La réponse arriva rapidement sous l'apparence dune collision.

-Fais attention tu n'es pas dans le bon quartier pour te permettre ce genre de rêveries!

Konan s'éloigna, étonnée, et le regarda. Les cheveux d'ébène longs et attachés en une queue de cheval basse, une cicatrice au visage, les yeux plus sombres que la nuit et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Itachi, enchanté, se présenta-t-il

-Au revoir.

-Attends , tu m'as l'air perdue, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! cracha-t-elle

-Comme tu veux, mais le quartier est dangereux, seule, tu risques gros, jolie comme tu es surtout…

-…

-Aller viens avec moi, je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Je n'ai pas de chez moi, marmonna-t-elle

-Comment!

-Je me suis enfuie...

-Dans ce cas… Je t'offre l'hospitalité, pour cette nuit du moins.

-Et à quel prix, railla-t-elle

-Disons que c'est ma bonne action de la semaine.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es un homme...

-Finement observé ma jolie.

-…

-Tu me ferais confiance si j'avais de gros seins et une voix suraiguë?

-Non.

-Et bien tu as le choix, moi, ou tous les autres mecs du quartier et avec quelques verres dans le nez , ils ne sont pas forts sur les propositions , crois-moi.

-D'accord…

---

Konan entra dans l'appartement et soupira.

-Quel pagaille…

-C'est pas si mal, on a fait le ménage il y a un mois.

-Un mois… Ceci explique cela…

-Tu peux le faire si tu veux

-Je me laisserais presque tenter…

-On vit à sept dans ce loft.

-Sept garçons alors pour ce qui est du ménage…

-Ce n'est pas un travail de filles le ménage aux dernières nouvelles.

-Si tu veux, je t'offre une chambre contre le ménage quotidien et la cuisine.

-Je vais devenir la bonne en d'autres mots.

-Dis comme ça c'est plutôt dégradant.

-Plutôt...

-Vois plutôt ça comme un contrat, le ménage contre une vie logée nourrie et protégée.

-J'aurais ma chambre à moi?

-Il en va de soi.

-Et tes copains ne tenteront rien?

-Je te protègerai.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir…

-Réponds-moi demain, et pour cette nuit tu dormiras dans la chambre de mon patron.

-Ton patron?

-Je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

-D'accord.

-Tu veux faire le souper?

-Si tu m'aides.

-Je serais ton sous-chef dans ce cas! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Bien.

La bleue sourit, elle aimait bien ce garçon finalement.

---

Un rayon de lumière pénétra la chambre et vint éclairer le visage de la belle endormie. Sur un lit aux draps encore en place, Konan s'était rapidement assoupie après avoir préparé le repas. Un visage se dessina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, dessinant une ombre dans le rayon lumineux. La porte se referma peu de temps après en claquant doucement.

-Pourquoi est-elle ici? Lança l'intru.

-Elle était seule dans les quartiers chauds Boss.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené chez elle?

-Elle dit qu'elle a fugué.

-Fugué?

-Oui, comme dans le sens de partir de chez soi sans le consentement de ses parents.

-Pourquoi?

-Je l'ignore, elle ne me l'a pas dit, elle ne me fait pas confiance.

-Elle a tout de même accepté de te suivre.

-Entre moi et tous les gars du quartier, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Combien de temps restera-t-elle?

-Je l'ignore je lui ai proposé un toit contre le ménage et la cuisine, elle me donnera sa réponse demain…

-Si elle vit ici, alors achète-lui des fringues à sa taille, lança le dénommé Boss en quittant la pièce.

-Elle est sympa tu sais, je suis sûr qu'elle te plairait.

-Hm… Où vas-tu me faire revenir lorsque je reviendrai.

-Tu reviens si peu souvent, je me suis dit qu'un des mecs te laissera son lit et prendra le sofa. Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle s'éternise je lui trouverai un appartement ou lui aménagerai une chambre.

-Itachi… appella une voix ensommeillée.

Le brun se retourna pour voir la bleue apparaître, se frottant les yeux, espérant faire disparaître le sommeil de ceux-ci.

-À qui parles-tu?

-Oh, Konan je te présente le…

Itachi se retourna, mais son patron avait disparu.

-Boss… enfin on dirait qu'il est reparti rapidement cet idiot.

-Hum?...

-Tu sais que tu es drôlement mignonne toute endormie comme ça.

-Laisse-moi… Quelle heure est-il?

-Dix-huit heures trente, les autres arriveront bientôt allons mettre la table, le rôti sera bientôt à point.

-Oui…

Itachi attrapa Konan par les épaules en riant et la guida vers la cuisine.

---

Alors que Konan terminait de mettre la table, six jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier avait l'air grognon, le deuxième sifflotait d'un air joyeux, le troisième dormait sur l'épaule du quatrième qui lui se cachait derrière… une plante? Le suivant éternuait sans cesse et le dernier avait un masque sur le visage et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête.

-Konan, je te présente dans l'ordre Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan et Tobi.

-Bonjour.

-Les gars, je vous présente Konan, elle restera pour la nuit, peut-être plus, cela dépendra de votre tenue ce soir.

-Pourquoi une fille parmi nous, c'est inutile, ronchonna un grand à la peau bleutée.

-Elle s'occupera du ménage et de la cuisine.

-Elle est trop jolie pour être la bonne, déclara le blond qui sifflait plus tôt.

-Elle n'a nulle part où aller, et cette maison est toujours un vrai foutoir, il se trouve, que c'est un échange de service, une maison, de la nourriture sur la table et une protection contre les gars du quartier et en échange, on mange autre chose que de la pizza et des nouilles instantanées et le ménage sera fait.

-Voilà… *baille* une… idée… *baille* intéressante *baille*

-Je… je… je suis pour, déclara l'un des autres garçons avant de rougir aussitôt et de tourner la tête.

-Mais… le parfum des filles *atchoum* ça me fait *atchoum* éternuer *atchoum*.

-Yeah! lâcha simplement le dernier.

-Alors elle ne portera simplement pas de parfum.

-Et elle portera nos fringues aussi? railla le premier rentré.

-Justement, le boss m'a donné la permission, si elle reste, de lui acheter quelques vêtements à sa taille.

-Oh oui! J'irai avec toi si tu veux, comme ça je pourrais apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux! s'écria le blond.

Konan, d'abord surprise laissa filtrer un , elle n'était pas si mal , cette bande de garçons…

---

Itachi, Deidara et Konan visitaient les boutiques à la recherche de vêtements pour la jeune femme. Après plusieurs styles, ils optèrent finalement pour une série de pantalons ajustés et des T-shirts imprimés et au découpes différentes pour chacun d'eux. Lorsque Konan sortit de la cabine, Itachi jouait sur son téléphone portable.

-Que fais-tu? demanda la jeune femme.

-J'envoie les photos que j'ai prise au Boss.

-Quoi!

-Il a bien le droit de savoir ce qui passe sur son compte en banque non?

-Mais… je ne sais même pas qui il est et tu lui envoies des photos de moi!

-Oh tu l'as sans doute déjà vu ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien.

Itachi leva les yeux, Deidara s'occupait de payer le tout plus loin et regarda Konan.

-Tu t'es assagis…

-Pardon?

-Tu es plus douce, moins sur la défensive et tu souris plus qu'avant.

-C'est possible.

-Puis-je me donner une responsabilité dans ce changement?

-Oui… Je crois que ne plus me faire traiter en esclave sans cesse me fait du bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Konan, on ne laissera plus ta belle-mère te faire du mal, je te le promets.

-Merci…

Konan avait finalement décidé de rester, de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options. Elle s'était ensuite décidée à raconter son histoire à Itachi, le garçon avait été un véritable soutien et elle l'en remerciait pour ça. Maintenant, deux semaines plus tard, elle avait de nouveaux vêtements, et sept grands frères pour la protéger, enfin huit, mais l'un d'eux lui demeurait cependant inconnu.

---

Dans une maison, au centre du quartier riche, une vieille dame se regardait dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient gris comme le ciel, un jour de mauvais temps, son visage était d'une laideur à faire pleurer un jeune enfant. Les cernes sous ses yeux était noires et creuses, sa peau était pleine de boutons et de sillons, secs et irrités, belle ni au toucher, ni à la vue. Sans maquillages, ni teintures, naturelle à 100% elle était horriblement hideuse.

-Parfait!

---

Konan faisait le ménage de sa chambre, s'occupa de la poussière qui avait élu domicile un peu partout. Hormi poser des draps frais et ouvrir les volets, jamais elle n'avait vraiment fait le ménage, aujourd'hui il faisait beau et le temps la mettait d'humeur joyeuse.

La bleue commença par vider les armoires, découvrant toutes sortes de vêtements masculins. Elle étendit les vêtements, histoire de les rafraîchir un peu et s'attaqua à la bibliothèque afin d'épousseter les volumes qui s'y trouvaient s'attardant parfois à lire le résumé de certains d'entres eux.

Alors que la jeune femme terminait de ranger les vêtements dans les armoires, une présence se glissa près d'elle. Lorsque Konan se retourna, elle se retrouva en face à face avec le basketteur roux qui la faisait rêver.

-Toi…

-Bonjour, tigresse vagabonde…

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Je vis ici…

-Tu es le…

-Boss, la coupa-t-il.

-Alors c'est toi…

-Oui, j'espère que mes gars ont pris soin de toi.

-De vrais amours, lança-t-elle un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

-Tant mieux alors…

-Donc… C'est ta chambre?

-Oui… et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que mes vêtements faisaient éparpillés lorsque je suis entré, lança-t-il, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Oh… J'ai voulu aérer un peu les vêtements et nettoyer les armoires.

-Et les livres certains t'intéressent?

-Oui, quelques uns semblent intéressants, je…

Konan se tut, avisant le sourire moqueur du garçon devant elle. Énervée par son attitude, la bleue sortit de la pièce suivie du garçon amusé.

-Tu vas mijoter quoi pour mon arrivée.

-Rien de spécial.

-Tu me vexes là.

-Oh zut, meilleure chance la prochaine fois!

Le roux sourit amusé et la regarda se sauver dans la cuisine.

---

Pein entra dans la cuisine alors que la bleue fredonnait un air en s'occupant du repas sur le feu. Il la regarda un moment puis s'approcha à pas de loup. Au moment où elle se retourna enfin, il était si proche d'elle qu'elle se retrouva le nez écrasé contre son torse.

-Hm! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ça sent drôlement bon! s'amusa-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers les chaudrons.

-Je te dérange peut-être, cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant de son torse, enfin… s'éloigna autant possible puisqu'elle était comprimée entre le four et le beau jeune homme.

-Un peu quand même, s'amusa-t-il.

Le garçon se pencha un peu plus, la comprimant contre lui, respirant son odeur sans en avoir l'air et se permit de goûter au repas.

-Pas mal… Il manquerait peut-être un peu de sucre.

-De… sucre?

-Oui.

-Si tu pouvais t'éloigner ça m'aiderait.

Le roux s'éloigna un peu et se pencha vers elle, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens s'appuyant sur le four derrière elle.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas on dirait…

Comment répondre à ça, la vérité? Il était beau, grand, musclé, incroyablement attirant, son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête, sa voix faisait battre son cœur, son rire lui donnait l'impression de mourir et son sourire la faisait défaillir, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça!

-Dois-je prendre cette réponse pour un oui?

-Non, je me disais simplement qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre.

-Pourquoi?

-On ne se connaît pas.

-C'est vrai.

-Et chaque fois qu'on se voit, tu fais exprès de m'énerver.

-C'est un peu vrai aussi.

-Donc…

-Donc?

-Pousse-toi je dois faire le repas, lança-t-elle en le poussant de toute ses forces pour terminer le repas.

Le garçon s'éloigna et quitta la cuisine en riant doucement.

---

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des courses. Konan marchait doucement sur la musique de son Mp3 et retournait vers chez elle avec ses provisions. En chemin, elle remarqua une jolie petite boutique qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes. Curieuse, elle y rentra alors.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, le carillon de l'entrée sonna, la boutique était déserte, alors qu'elle avançait en regardant un peu partout, une dame sortit de l'arrière boutique. Ses cheveux étaient gris et sales, sa peau sèche et irritée. Konan sursauta, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi laid.

-Bonjour, mon enfant.

-Euh… Bonjour, cette boutique est à vous?

-Oui, je viens tout juste d'aménager.

-Elle est très jolie, que , mais vendez-vous?

-Des fruits, attendez-moi mon enfant je reviens tout de suite.

La vieille dame repartit dans l'arrière boutique, Konan ne sut dire pourquoi , mais cette vieille dame lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait sans doute croisée quelque part un jour ou l'autre. Lorsqu'elle revint, la vieille dame portait un panier de pommes bien rouge.

-Voilà un panier que j'ai cueilli hier.

-Wah , s'exclama-t-elle. Elle m'ont l'air délicieuses!

-N'est-ce pas? Aller je te les offre, car tu es ma première cliente.

-Je ne peux pas!

-Mais si, profite-en, ça ne te sera pas donné tous les jours.

-Que vais-je faire avec autant de pommes?

-Il n'y a personne chez toi qui en mange?

-Les garçons ne sont pas tellement fruit et légume… mais… je paris qu'il serait partant pour une tarte au pommes!

-Et voilà! Aller fais-moi plaisir mon enfant.

-Merci, lâcha la jeune femme en attrapant le panier. Je reviendrai bientôt.

-J'y compte bien, au revoir.

-Bye.

Konan sortit de la pièce, il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de tarte aux pommes et elle était sur que les garçons adoraient…

---

-Bonjour les garçons, s'écria la bleue en arrivant.

-Salut Konan, répondirent les autres en chœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là? demanda Itachi en avisant le panier de pommes.

-Des pommes, une dame vient d'ouvrir une boutique sur l'avenue principal et elle m'a offert des pommes, je vais faire une super tarte!

-Une tarte?

-Oui, une tarte aux pommes, regarde-les Itachi, lança-t-elle en prenant l'une d'elle dans sa main. Elle sont si belles, elle ont l'air drôlement bonnes tu ne trouves pas?

-Bof, moi les pommes...

-Quel grincheux.

La bleue frotta la pomme contre son T-shirt et la mena à ses lèvres. Elle en prit une bouchée et ferma les yeux.

-Délicieux!

-Je suis sûr que ta tarte sera super bonne.

-J'en ferai plus qu'une parce que tous les huit vous mangez drôlement.

-Sept, Pein est reparti en se levant ce matin, pendant que tu étais partie...

-Oh… Ça en fera plus alors. Bon je vais m'y mettre sinon ça ne sera jamais près.

---

La bleue entra dans la cuisine et déposa ses sacs sur le comptoir, après quelques secondes seulement, sa tête commença cependant à lui tourner. Rapidement Konan chercha son air, puis commença à voir trouble et enfin, elle perdit conscience.

-Konan avec les garçons, on se demandait si ton dessert serait près pour ce soir parce… KONAN!

Le cri retentit dans la maison, alors qu'Itachi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce se précipitait sur la bleue au sol.

---

-Le poison présent dans son organisme était virulent mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons prise en charge suffisamment tôt elle est tirée d'affaires. Cependant, son corps a été mis à rude épreuve et elle a besoin de dormir, termina le médecin.

-D'accord, merci docteur…

---

Konan reposait tranquillement sur le lit d'hôpital, ses sept grands frères venaient tout juste de quitter la salle alors que le dernier restait en retrait dans la salle. Une fois tout le monde sorti, le roux s'approcha de la belle endormie.

-Bonjour tigresse vagabonde, murmura-t-il.

-…

-Tu dois te remettre sur pied et vite, sinon les garçons vont faire de la maison un vrai champ de bataille, s'amusa-t-il.

-…

-Et je n'ai plus personne à embêter.

-…

Pein la regarda un moment puis se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement et tendrement. Puis, il s'éloigna caressant son visage avant de prendre place près d'elle.

---

Konan mit environ une heure à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir, il leva les yeux vers elle. Doucement, la jolie bleue s'éveilla et laissa au deuxième habitant de la pièce la possibilité d'enfin voir ses yeux.

-Bon matin chaton.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix endormie.

-Les pommes que t'a vendues la vieille femme étaient empoissonnées.

-Comment? s'étonna t'elle.

-En fait, c'était ta belle-mère… déguisée si je puis le dire ainsi.

-Ma marâtre…

-Oui

-Je ne serai donc jamais tranquille, abandonna-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les garçons s'occupent de tout, tu seras libre.

-Comment?

-Ça n'a aucune importance.

Konan se redressa, faiblement d'abord puis avec l'aide de Pein plus librement. Le roux s'assit près d'elle.

-J'aurais aimé goûter à ta tarte.

-Tu es parti…

-Pardon?

-Hier, tu es parti… sans même me dire au revoir…

Pein sourit attendri et prit son menton d'une main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, mais cette fois elle était réveillée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai jamais loin de toi Konan…

Me revoilà, ça na pas été très facile mais j'ai réussi, j'espère qu'on reconnaît bien l'idée de Blanche Neige, bien sûr je n'ai pas repris l'histoire, j'ai seulement repris les données principales qui en faisaient le conte et voilà le résultat.

Un petit Konan Pein pour commencer, bien sûr j'ai modifié le comportement d'abord de Blanche Neige puis de Konan pour faire un espèce de mélange des deux. J'espère que vous aimez quand même.

Sinon pour le poison, bah il existe encore aucun poison qui tue à a seconde même où il est ingéré donc y'a un délai. Pour la sorcière, bah aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai pas encore trouvé de bouquins à la bibliothèque qui rend le monde laid ou beau, mais j'ai vu des photos avec maquillages sans maquillages et croyez-moi, parfois le changement est RADICAL donc je me suis dit que ça ferait bien l'affaire. Pour le baiser… Pas d'excuses, dans le film (oui je me le suis même retapé avant d'écrire l'histoire) Blanche Neige se réveille quelques secondes après le baiser le prince a le temps de s'agenouiller et d'incliner la tête donc…

Avant de partir,

Distribution :

Blanche Neige : Konan

Le prince : Pein

Les septs nains :

Prof : Itachi

Grincheux : Kisame

Dormeur : Sasori

Timide : Zetsu

Atchoum : Hidan

Joyeux : Deidara

Simplet : Tobi

Okay je dis n'importe quoi je me tais, l'important c'est que j'espère que ça vous a plus j'ai fait mon possible pour vous pondre un truc plus ou moins original. Le prochain conte date de 1950 et le couple est… Non… Je vous le dirai un autre jour.

Bai bai

Kisu

Maaya-san


	2. Cendrillon

Bonjour!

Alors, Blanche Neige vous a plue? Eh bien maintenant, c'est un autre gros classique de Disney qui fait son apparition. Je précise à nouveau que les histoires ont un fond de Disney, mais je ne suis pas nécessairement l'histoire telle quelle. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas non plus que je ne le ferai jamais, mais pour l'instant je reste dans le monde moderne.

Ensuite, je tiens à dire que les histoires m'appartiennent, mais pas la base sur laquelle elles sont construites ; Blanche Neige appartient au frère Grimm et à Disney, les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Chapitre Deux**_

_**Cendrillon**_

_1950, le douzième long métrage de Disney. L'un des plus grands classiques de l'enfance. Cendrillon, l'histoire d'une jeune femme dont le père pensait que la meilleure idée était de se remarier afin que sa fille ait une mère, offre une horrible belle-mère à sa fille lors de sa mort prématurée. Cendrillon devint alors esclave dans sa propre maison et ses deux belles-sœurs lui menèrent la vie impossible. Arriva ensuite l'invitation pour le bal du prince. Ne pouvant se rendre à la fête, sa fée marraine lui offrit la robe et le transport afin qu'elle soit en état d'y aller sans que sa belle-mère ne le sache. Elle y dansa alors avec le prince mais dut s'enfuir au douzième coup de minuit. Sur le coup, Cendrillon perdit sa pantoufle de verre. Le prince ordonna ensuite que toutes les jeunes femmes à marier essaient la pantoufle. Cendrillon se fit alors enfermer dans sa chambre, mais après avoir réussi à en sortir, elle put enfin essayer la pantoufle de verre qui, de toute évidence, lui allait à merveille. Elle épousa donc le prince. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, du moins c'est ce que l'on dit._

Il était une fois… Non… à bien y penser il serait exagéré de commencer comme ça. Disons plutôt que notre histoire commence dans une petite boutique de bijoux. Soyons sincère, l'histoire ne commence pas vraiment maintenant, mais je reviendrai sur les détails plus tard.

Vous m'avez trouvée? Oui vous y êtes, me voilà, entre ces deux vitrines, en fait c'est plutôt simple à deviner puisque je suis seule dans cette boutique. Je suis donc seule à déposer les bijoux dans un sac quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon pire cauchemar prit réalité.

-Haruno Sakura, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vols de toutes sortes et ce, à travers toute la ville, lança un homme pendant qu'un autre me passait les menottes. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

L'homme qui m'avait passé les menottes me força à avancer et l'on sortit de la petite boutique. Dehors, je le vis, appuyé contre la voiture. Je croisai son regard, le suppliant de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Il détourna le regard et pénétra dans la voiture.

-SASUKE!, fut la seule chose que je pus prononcer…

Qui suis-je? Pour le savoir, il ne suffit pas de se fier aux apparences. Mon nom est Sakura. Mon père est mort il y a bien longtemps et c'est ma belle-mère qui s'occupe de moi maintenant. Je suis Sakura Haruno, surnommée Cinderella. J'ai dix-neuf ans, les cheveux roses, les yeux verts, j'ai une belle-mère horrible, deux belle-sœurs détestables et un gros chat sous mon toit.

Revenons au commencement. J'ai eu une enfance paisible, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. À l'époque, mon père vivait toujours et nous possédions une petite maison, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, une petite ferme avec des animaux de toutes sortes. De magnifiques chevaux avec lesquels nous effectuions de longues promenades, des vaches, des poules, nous offrant lait et œufs. Le potager produisait bon nombre de légumes, les arbres de fruits et les champs de blé, d'avoine et d'orge.

J'étais très jeune à l'époque, mais inévitablement je grandissais et mon père, désirant pour moi une enfance épanouie de jeune fille, se mit à la recherche d'une mère pour moi. Il épousa donc une femme qui possédait déjà deux filles jumelles qui avaient mon âge ; Tayuya et Karin, deux véritables pestes. Le sort s'acharna ensuite sur nous et mon père vit venir la fin de ses jours au printemps suivant. Hoshiko Tamanakara, qui à partir de ce jour, devint ma tutrice et belle-mère qui révéla alors sa véritable nature et donc redevint simplement elle-même. Depuis ce jour, je devins servante dans la maison de mon père.

Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant le début de ma misérable vie. Comment j'en suis arrivée là? C'est bien compliqué, laissez-moi tout vous raconter depuis le début. Cela pourrait être long, mais de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de l'intérieur de ma cellule.

Pour retrouver le début de cette histoire, il faudrait remonter à la mort de mon père, mais c'était il y a dix ans et, malgré les années, il m'est toujours douloureux de parler de lui. Je peux cependant vous dire qu'il était un homme merveilleux et aimé, il avait le cœur sur la main et ne pensait qu'à mon bonheur et mon confort. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais possédé le pouvoir de lire l'avenir comme tout être humain au final…

Les détails des dix dernières années seraient bien loin de vous intéresser, cela se résumerait à la cuisine, au ménage et au vol. J'ai obéi aux caprices de ma marâtre et de ses filles, car je n'avais rien d'autre comme possibilité. Ma belle-mère me poussa au vol, mes belles-sœurs au ridicule. Ma vie ne fut pas des plus roses, mais c'était ma vie, je n'étais pas à la rue et j'étais éduquée, du moins un minimum.

Tout a commencé il y a environ deux semaines, une nuit clair ou comme à mon habitude je m'occupais de certains caprices de ma soit disante mère.

---

L'histoire de cette nuit-là n'est pas bien longue à raconter. Je faisais mes petites affaires dans une boutique de bijoux hors de prix quand j'ai alors entendu un bruit. Lorsque je me suis retournée, j'ai alors vu un passant étrange, à l'allure ivre, qui me regardait, les yeux ronds. Je ne prendrai pas trois heures pour vous dire que j'ai simplement fuit. Étant traitée comme une servante dans ma maison et ne sortant que pour épouster la cour, je ne m'en occupai pas plus que ça…

---

-Cinderella!!

-Oui je viens, je viens.

Et voilà, ça recommence, Cinderella! Mon petit déjeuner! Cinderella, mon linge à laver, Cinderella! Voilà mon lot quotidien. Entendrais-je un jour autre chose au lever du jour?

Pourquoi Cinderella? Un jeu de mot simpliste venant de ce que Karin croyait vouloir dire cendre, le mot _Cinder_. Il n'y a rien à rajouter. Les filles ont toujours eu un humour douteux et puisque je fais le ménage et que je suis dans la suie et la cendre, elles m'ont attribué ce charmant sobriquet.

-Cinderella!

-Oui, oui j'arrive…

-Cinderella!

-Je viens, je viens…

C'est le matin, les princesses veulent leur petit déjeuner et je me dois de leur apporter. C'est donc un plateau repas dans chaque main et un sur la tête, que j'entrai dans la chambre de Karin et en ressortit avec un énorme sac de linge sale en main. Je répétai le même manège dans la chambre de Tayuya puis, laissant les sacs devant la porte de la dernière chambre, je pris le plateau dans ma main et entrai dans la chambre de ma _mère_.

La chambre d'Hoshiko était horriblement sombre et lugubre. Chaque fois que j'y entrais, j'en avais d'horribles frissons. Assise sur son lit, caressant distraitement son horrible, paresseux et dodu chat noir, elle me regardait avec insistance droit dans les yeux. Chaque jour, c'était la même chose, j'avais l'impression que ses horribles petits yeux de fouine pouvaient sonder mon âme. Elle me somma ensuite d'approcher après avoir fini son examen.

-Tu feras le ménage de la cour, tu cireras le plancher du hall d'entrée et tu épousteras la bibliothèque, m'énuméra-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête en déposant le plateau près d'elle.

-En plus, bien sûr, de tes tâches habituelles, lavage, repassage, ménage, époussetage et cuisine. N'oublie pas que Tayuya suit un régime de lipide et Karin de glucose.

-Bien mère…

-Oh et Orochimaru aura besoin d'être nettoyé et brossé.

J'affichai ma soumission en baissant la tête alors que le chat sifflait son désaccord… Quelle bête horrible…

-Tu as mes bijoux?

-Je les ai déposés dans votre petit coffre fort, en sécurité, le temps que vous les transfériez dans votre coffre personnel.

-Bien, tu peux disposer…

Après avoir reçu mon congé, je quittai la pièce et retournai vers la cuisine afin de sortir nourrir les animaux.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qu'est-ce que cette histoire de coffre-fort non? C'est simple. En fait, ne me faisant pas confiance, ma belle-mère désire que je dépose les bijoux volés dans le petit coffre fort du bureau, le temps qu'elle les déplace dans son gros coffre, caché dans sa chambre et dont la combinaison m'est inconnue…

Il était environ midi, lorsqu'on me sortie de ma routine quotidienne. Je nettoyais les dalles de marbre du hall d'entrée quand on sonna à la porte. À ce moment là, je me dis qu'il devait s'agir simplement du professeur privé des filles, car étant trop précieuses et importantes -mais surtout insupportables si vous voulez mon avis - pour suivre des cours dans une école normale, elles avaient droit à des leçons privées à la maison. Je me levai donc, époussetant mon tablier et allai ouvrir en replaçant le foulard qui retenait mes cheveux. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir, non pas l'habituel professeur des sœurs casse-pieds, mais bien un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un uniforme propre à la gendarmerie.

-Voilà un message de la gendarmerie, adressé à toutes les jeunes femmes de cette demeure. Vous êtes cordialement invitées au bal que donnera le seigneur Fugaku Uchiwa, directeur des forces policières de notre ville.

-Je vous remercie, le remerciai-je en souriant.

-Ça me fait plaisir, on se reverra au bal, j'espère.

Le blond repartit et je fermai la porte. J'appris plus tard que ce garçon n'était nul autre que son meilleur ami. Je regardai la missive et montai vers la salle où se trouvait mes sœurs en pleine leçon de chant.

-Petite impertinente, je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais interrompre le cour, me cria ma belle-mère.

-Pardonnez-moi mère, mais on vient de délivrer une missive importante venant de Fugaku Uchiwa.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu toujours en main, me gronda-t-elle.

J'attendis donc que ma belle-mère lise la lettre puis la relate à mes sœurs.

-Écoutez les filles, écoutez , s'écria-t-elle soudainement. Le seigneur Fugaku Uchiwa organise un bal afin de trouver une jeune femme susceptible d'éveiller l'intérêt de son fils et en faire son épouse. Il invite donc toutes les jeunes femmes à marier à un bal, vêtues de leurs plus beaux atours en espérant que l'une d'elle plaise à son fils. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire les filles? Si l'une de vous réussit à se faire épouser du fils du seigneur, vous deviendrez la futur femme la plus importante de la ville.

Sur ces paroles très encourageantes, les filles se mirent aussitôt à hurler, se chamaillant sur leur tenue et leurs cheveux.

-Je peux venir? ai-je alors demandé.

-Toi? Rechigna ma marâtre.

-Oui, la missive dit bien toutes les filles à marier, et le jeune homme qui me l'a donnée a demandé à toutes les jeunes femmes de la maison d'être présentes.

-Eh bien…

-Vous ne pouvez faire ça, mère, s'est alors écriée Tayuya.

-Je suppose que tu peux venir…

-MÈRE, s'écrièrent les sœurs insupportables.

-Mais avant, tu devras avoir terminé toutes tes tâches en plus du ménage des chambres des filles, du grenier, du sous-sol, et de ma chambre bien sûr. Je veux voir la bibliothèque nettoyée de fond en comble, la cuisine propre comme jamais et le plancher si propre qu'on pourrait manger sur celui-ci. Ensuite, si tu arrives à te fabriquer une robe d'ici demain soir, tu pourras nous acompagner.

-Mais…

-Des objections?

-Aucune, mère…

Je dus ensuite retourner à ma cuisine afin de préparer le repas en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu me prendre d'espérer…

Comme toutes les bonnes histoires, la mienne comporte un homme, comme toutes les bonnes histoires, celui-ci demeure intouchable et inapprochable, et comme toutes les bonnes histoires, il ne s'agit en fait que d'un amour impossible. Mon histoire parle de cet homme, Sasuke Uchiwa, digne héritier du poste de dirigeant des forces de police. Vous êtes étonnés? Pourquoi? Car il n'est pas directeur, il a en fait un frère plus vieux, marié à une jeune femme de bonne famille depuis quelques années, mais mon histoire ne parle pas de lui. Sasuke Uchiwa est sans aucun doute le meilleur parti de toute la ville ; beau, séduisant, mystérieux et insaisissable, il est sans aucun doute l'homme le plus en vue du coin.

J'aimerais vous dire qu'à moi, il ne me plaît pas, j'aimerais vous dire que pour moi, ce garçon n'a aucune importance et qu'il n'est qu'un homme comme un autre, que je ne rêve pas de lui la nuit et que je n'aimerais pas épouser un homme comme lui, mais si je vous le disais… Il n'y aurait simplement plus d'histoire.

Le soir du bal arriva enfin, j'ignore comment, mais j'avais réussi à terminer mes tâches et je pouvais aller au bal. Mes sœurs ne l'entendaient cependant pas de cette oreille et lorsque je les retrouvaidans le hall d'entrée avec ma robe, ma vie prit un horrible tournant. Tayuya, en colère, fit alors mine de se prendre les pieds et vint déchirer la manche droite de ma robe. Karin, trouvant le jeu brillant ne laissa pas la moindre chance au pauvre vêtement et au moment du départ, je n'avais plus que des ailons sur le dos. Je pleurai alors, au centre du hall, regardant la robe que j'avais il y a quelques années trouvée et recousue dans mes temps libres, en morceaux, éparpillée sur le sol.

Une heure passa sans que je ne me décide à bouger. Puis, tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. Je me descida enfin à me lever et alla ouvrir. Une femme blonde était devant moi. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui avait poussé cette femme à venir chez moi, encore moins ce qui l'avait mené à me venir en aide. Mais cette femme, Tsunade Koichi, je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier…

-Eh bien, mon enfant, tu n'es pas au bal? me dit-elle.

-Je n'y vais pas, répondis-je tristement.

-Pourquoi cela? me demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison.

-Je n'ai pas de robe, dis-je simplement.

-Pas de robe? Et celle que tu as sur le dos, n'en était pas une?

-J'ai eu un petit inconvénient.

-Et Je vois très bien de quel genre.

-…

-Aller viens avec moi petite Sakura, j'ai sûrement quelque chose qui te fera.

-Comment vous?

-Aller dépêche-toi, sinon tu vas manquer ton avenir.

-Mon…

Je ne pus jamais finir cette phrase ni réfléchir à ce qu'elle me dit avant, car j'étais malheureusement entraînée dans un tourbillon sans fin d'événements que je n'aurais jamais crus espérer.

La drôle de blonde m'entraîna ensuite dans une boutique sur la rue marchande. Dès mon entrée, je sus que mon avenir prenait un tout autre chemin. La boutique était remplie de vêtements, de bijoux et d'accessoires hors de prix et magnifiques.

-Bien, et maintenant, qu'allons nous choisir, réfléchis ma sauveuse à voix haute.

-Choisir! Mais je ne peux porter ça c'est bien trop… Bien trop… Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ça…

-Taratata, je te dis que tu dois aller à ce bal, si tu n'as pas de robe, dans ce cas je t'en offrirai une.

-Mais pourquoi, je ne vous connais même pas! m'écriais-je étouffée sous tous ses événements invraisemblables.

-L'important est que moi je te connais et que si tu refuses, tu briseras ton avenir.

-Mais…

-Aller dépêche-toi, tu es déjà en retard!

Elle m'a alors poussée dans une cabine et m'a lancé une robe avant de refermer la porte. Ce soir-là, je mis une heure à essayer des robes avant de découvrir la robe qui m'irait. Nous optâmes finalement pour une robe, couleur émeraude, longue jusqu'au sol, très simple, ajustée au niveau du buste et sans bretelle, une breloque en pierre verte sur le côté. Tsunade remonta mes cheveux, me vêtit d'escarpins argentés et inserra un cerceau dans ma coiffe. Elle me fixa un collier argenté très simple au cou, et me maquilla avant de me regarder.

-Tu es prête.

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Bien sûr, aller va, une voiture t'attend dehors.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, terrifiée et excitée, je finis par prendre la voiture et nous partîmes en route vers le lieu de la fête.

J'arrivai après un moment, j'avais déjà presque trois heures de retard. Je me souvins qu'en pénétrant la salle, un homme a frappé sur le sol avec son bâton. Ça m'a rappelé les anciens contes du moyen-âge. Peu de personnes ont daigné se retourner pour une invitée aussi en retard que je l'étais. Je commençai alors à descendre les escaliers quand je le vis plus loin. Il était le symbole même de la beauté et du prestige, charismatique, poli, un véritable prince de sa contrée. Il fut l'un des rares à lever les yeux lors de ma descente. Je croisai son regard et ne put m'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

C'est là que je remarquai le décor. Nous nous serions crus dans un somptueux château, c'était si beau, si distingué. Le décor était inspiré de l'époque de la renaissance, et soupoudré d'un soupçon de grâce des grands châteaux médiévaux. Décoré avec goût, le plafond était haut et les fenêtres plus grandes même que ma maison. Je m'approchai d'une de celle-ci tout en regardant autour de moi. Un lustre énorme pendait gracieusement au plafond, des colonnes ornées de tableaux séparaient les fenêtres les unes des autres. J'atteignis enfin la fenêtre et regardai dehors. J'en fus sans voix. De là où j'étais l'on pouvait voir l'océan à des milles de la ville, je voyais chacune des maisonnées endormies sous l'heure tardive, de rares feux brûlaient ici et là, luttant contre le sommeil qui engourdissait notre ville si active.

Ce fut le jeune blond qui m'avait offert la missive qui me sortit de mon contemplement.

-Tout ça m'a l'air bien extraordinaire lorsqu'on regarde ton visage s'illuminer, me salua-t-il.

Surprise, je me retournai et croisai son regard. Il me sourit chaleureusement et je fis de même.

-C'est si beau, qui vit dans cet endroit? demandais-je.

Le blond rit, de toute évidence, ce que j'avais dit était bien inusité.

-Le seigneur de nos contrées Uchiwa Fugaku et sa famille.

-Ils en ont de la chance de vivre dans un endroit aussi magique…

-Magique?

-Oui, vous ne trouvez pas que lorsqu'on regarde cette pièce, l'on se croirait retourner bien des siècles en arrière, retourner au début de notre histoire?

-C'est vrai que cet endroit a gardé son lustre d'antan.

-Oh… mais qui êtes-vous exactement, vous m'avez l'air de bien connaître ce lieu.

-Qui suis-je bête!, s'écria-t-il. Je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto, moi et l'élément clé de cette fête sommes amis.

-Uchiwa Sasuke?

-C'est exact, vous le connaissez on dirait.

-Simplement de nom et désormais de vue.

-Puis-je vous demander votre nom?

-Sakura et mon nom ne vous dirait rien.

-Bien, vous avez un prénom et il est magnifique.

Je me souvins avoir discuté longtemps avec ce garçon. J'appris qu'il était fiancé à une fille de bonne famille qui discutait avec des hommes visiblement importants un peu plus loin. Je n'eus besoin de plus d'explications pour voir qu'il en était très amoureux et ça me fit chaud au cœur. La jeune femme lui sourit et il me salua avant d'aller la rejoindre d'un pas flottant. Je la vis rire et se blottir contre lui alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la piste de danse. Je me retournai vers le paysage cette fois complètement endormi.

-Vous arrivez trois heures en retard pour commencer, je vous vois ensuite accaparer mon meilleur ami et homme déjà fiancé par la même occasion et vous voilà maintenant à espionner le village endormi plutôt qu'à participer à la fête.

C'était la deuxième fois ce soir-là qu'on me faisait sursauter. Cependant cette fois-ci, je savais qui me parlait et c'était d'autant plus effrayant. Je me retournai finalement pour me retrouver face au seul et unique Sasuke Uchiwa. La nervosité me fit empoigner ma robe entre mes doigts crispés et je le regardai sans pouvoir réagir.

-D'où venez-vous? me demanda-t-il.

-De… du village… réussis-je à articuler.

-Du village? Vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant…

-Et pourquoi ça? me braquais-je sans savoir pourquoi.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, conclut-il simplement.

-Comme les autres? Pourquoi devrais-je être comme les autres?

-Je…

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, le coupais-je avant de partir en colère.

Je dois avouer que cette première impression n'était pas la bonne, mais il m'avait mise en colère. Pourquoi devrais-je à tout prix être comme les autres? Pourquoi devrais-je courir derrière lui, sous prétexte qu'il est le puissant Sasuke Uchiwa? Bien sûr, il était très beau, bien sûr, il faisait craquer toutes les filles, mais…

Bien sûr, je faisais partie de ses filles, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être considérée comme une parmi tant d'autres...

J'ignore comment j'en suis arrivée là, mais je me retrouvai dehors rapidement et ma colère tomba aussitôt. Il faisait doux et l'herbe chatouillait mes orteils au travers de mes escarpins. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Je me penchai et retirai mes souliers que je n'aimais pas particulièrement avant d'avancer en faisant glisser mes pieds sur l'herbe verte. Devant moi, un étang d'eau s'étirait avec paresse autour d'une gloriette en pierre accessible par un ponton simple et illuminé discrètement, ou d'un autre coté par une série de plate-formes rondes à distance égale les unes des autres. Je fermai les yeux, laissant le vent jouer dans mes cheveux. J'imaginais bien les enfants rejoindre la gloriette en riant, sautant sur les plates-formes, tombant peut-être même parfois. J'ouvris les yeux en entendant le son d'une petite cloche. Là-bas, sur le petit pavillon, un carillon sonnait avec le vent.

Je m'approchai alors de la rive et regardai les poissons s'agiter dans l'eau ; ils étaient si jolis. Je m'élançai par la suite vers le carillon. Traversant l'étang à l'aide des plates-formes en essayant de ne pas tomber à cause de ma robe fut une aventure plutôt difficile mais très amusante.

Lorsque j'atteignis le kiosque flottant, je me sentis tout de suite bien, l'eau tout autour de moi me faisait un grand bien et le carillon qui sonnait au rythme du vent m'apaisait. Ma colère s'était complètement évanouie quand je réalisai qu'on m'observait. Je crois que jamais le cadet des Uchiwas ne me surprit autant qu'à ce moment là. Assis dans l'herbe, il tenait posé son regard sur moi depuis semblait-il un moment déjà et esquissait un sourire. Il se leva lorsque je croisai ses yeux et avançai sur le ponton. J'ignore pourquoi, mais à partir de ce moment-là, je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien.

Il s'approcha de moi et baissa la tête. Sans mes souliers, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, je dois dire, mais son sourire était complètement ensorcellant.

-Vous êtes, il n'y a pas à dire, très différente des autres femmes…

Je repris contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il dit cela. Je sentis la contrariété grimper en moi. Je reculai d'un pas et il attrapa ma main, l'approcha de son visage.

-Et j'en suis bien heureux… me murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main gantée.

À partir de cet instant, je sus que mon cœur ne m'appartiendrait plus jamais.

-Puis-je connaître votre nom? me demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confession.

-Sakura, répondis-je sur la même note.

-De quelle famille venez-vous? Je ne me rappelle point vous avoir déjà vue dans le village.

-Est-ce bien important?

-Vous avez honte de votre nom? Seriez-vous renégat? s'étonna-t-il.

-Mon nom n'invoque plus rien depuis bien des années déjà...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Ma famille s'est éteinte depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Mon nom est-il si important?

-Non, bien sûr que non, même si j'espère que vous porterez bientôt le mien.

Je ne répondis pas à cette invitation, d'abord embarrassée puis trop heureuse. Une musique s'éleva alors derrière nous. Je me retournai pour voir que des musiciens s'étaient installés à l'extérieur pour jouer.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est sûrement mon père ou alors Naruto. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ces deux-là tiennent fortement à me marier. Ils ont dû penser que c'était nécessaire, soupira-t-il.

Sasuke baissa son regard sur moi et j'eus la sensation de fondre lorsque j'interceptai le désir dans ses yeux noirs.

-Vous voulez danser? Puisqu'ils sont déjà là?

-J'aimerais beaucoup.

Et nous nous mîmes à valser. Ce moment restera gravé dans mon cœur comme l'un des plus beaux de mon existence. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire une foule de sentiments qui m'étaient jusque là inconnus. Il me tenait par la taille et retenait mes doigts avec douceur . Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Tout était parfait, la musique, le décor, lui, c'était magique, féerique et digne d'un rêve…

Sasuke me fit tourner et me serra contre lui par derrière. Nous regardîmes le lac devant nous sans dire un mot, il n'en était nécessaire. J'appuyai ma tête sur son torse et fermai les yeux. Une vie nouvelle s'ouvrait à moi.

-Je suis si bien, murmurai-je…

-Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer une femme telle que vous à cette soirée… mais je crains devoir remercier mon père désormais.

Je laissai s'échapper un rire et il me retourna vers lui. Je le sentis caresser ma joue doucement et ferma les yeux. Je les réouvris plus tard et découvrit qu' il approchait son visage du mien. Je débutai à les refermer quand je fus attirée par une silouhette au loin. C'est là que je le vis, au fond du jardin, l'homme qui hantait mes cauchemars, celui qui m'avait aperçu dans la boutique de bijoux…

L'horreur me gagna et me fit reculer d'un pas.

-Sakura? m'appela mon compagnon.

Je le regardai, effrayée , puis me tournai vers l'homme qui commençait à approcher.

-Je dois y aller, soufflai-je avant de le pousser et de partir en courant.

Je traversai le ponton, Sasuke derrière moi appellant mon nom. Je parcourus le jardin en soulevant ma robe. Je vis , en tournant la tête, l'homme entrer dans la salle, aussitôt dépassé par mon amant. J'avais si peur, si peur qu'il me dénonce, si peur de me faire prendre, si peur de perdre Sasuke. Il était là, derrière moi, pouvant m'identifier en trente secondes, détruisant ma vie et le dernier espoir qu'il me restait. Je sortis du batîment, me précipitant vers mon véhicule. J'y sautai avant d'ordonner au chauffeur de démarrer rapidement… Nous nous éloignâmes tandis que j'entendais les derniers écos de la voix de cette homme qui aurait pu me sortir de cette vie de cauchemars…

Les jours, puis les semaines s'enchaînèrent... J'entendis de vagues rumeurs à propos de la soirée et de l'humeur massacrante du cadet Uchiwa depuis celle-ci. Lorsque j'entendais prononcer son nom, j'avais envie de pleurer et lorsque je descendais au sous-sol chercher les provisions et que je revoyais la caisse où j'avais caché ma robe, je souhaitais de mourir. J'étais passée si près du bonheur, si près de m'enfuir loin de tout ça, d'être près d'un homme qui m'aurait offert son amour et m'aurait emmenée bien loin de cette vie de tourments. Ma belle-mère ne sembla pas remarquer mon état psycologique et ne me glissa pas mot sur la fête. Karin et Tayuya se pavanaient disant n'avoir reçu les regards du prince que pour elles seules et moi, je ne disais rien…

Deux semaines environ après le bal, on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir quand ma belle-mère s'était écriée que les écuries sentaient si mauvais qu'elles empestaient même la maison. Elle m'ordonna alors d'aller y faire le ménage à l'instant même et je partis non sans me demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Avant que je ne sorte de la maison, je l'entendis tout de même roucouler en saluant notre invité.

J'entrai donc dans l'écurie et caressai la tête des braves bêtes qui vinrent me saluer en leur murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. J'adorais ses animaux depuis toute petite. Je sortis alors les carottes de mon tablier et les distribua, les hénissements se firent entendre à travers la petite batiste. Je ris et les servis avant de commencer le ménage de l'écurie. Lorsque je me retournai après avoir rempli l'eau d'un des boxes, je tresaillis en découvrant le blond qui me faisait face.

-Sakura?

-Uzumaki Naruto…

-Alors c'est ici que tu te caches… Pourquoi es-tu partie! m'attaqua-t-il.

-Je…

-Il veut t'épouser, tu te rends compte! Pourquoi es-tu partie!

-Je… commençai-je en baissant la tête, je ne suis pas une femme pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? me questionna-t-il.

-Regarde-moi! Je fais le ménage, le lavage, la cuisine, je n'ai plus de nom, plus de famille, il a besoin de quelqu'un de mieux que moi, réussis-je à dire.

Dire cette phrase a sans doute été l'une des choses les plus durs de mon existence. Je gardai obstinément la tête basse afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes rouler sur mes joues. La vérité est que j'aurais tant aimé me laisser aller à cette vie, mais mon passé m'en empêchait…

-Sakura…

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Naruto… répondis-je en me retournant.

-Il ne laissera pas tomber Sakura, il viendra te chercher lui-même s'il le faut…

-Pars s'il te plaît…

-Il viendra, je suis sérieux, lança-t-il en partant.

Naruto partit et je terminai mon travail. Lorsque je ressortis de l'écurie, je vis ma belle-mère me fixer d'un air mauvais.

-Cinderella… viens, j'ai un travail pour toi ce soir…

Je sus simultanément que plus rien n'irait…

---

Voilà, vous connaissez l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes. Comment j'ai atteri ici? Comment j'ai perdu l'ombre d'espoir qui planait sur ma vie? Comment j'ai égaré le peu de choses que j'avais pour moi…

La lumière qui pénétra la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit me tira du sommeil fragile dans lequel la fatigue de pleurer m'avait fait sombrer. Je me redressai, les membres engourdis par la paillasse sur laquelle j'avais dormi. Malgré la pénombre, je reconnus sans mal Uchiwa Sasuke qui s'approchait de moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir, m'élançant vers lui, mais les barreaux de la cellule m'empêchèrent de l'approcher autant que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Sasuke, le suppliai-je.

-…

Il s'arrêta devant moi. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus aucun sentiment. Ça me fit si mal que les larmes se remirent à couler d'elles-mêmes.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, pleurai-je.

-Que voulais-tu de moi exactement? me cracha-t-il.

-Mais… mais rien… je ne veux rien de vous, je ne veux absolument rien, me défendis-je.

-Pour qui me prends-tu!

-Juste pour quelqu'un qui aurait pu m'aimer et me rendre heureuse, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? me demanda-t-il sur un drôle de ton.

-Je n'étais que sa servante, je devais faire ce qu'elle me demandait, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi!

-Parce que je n'ai personne, nulle part où aller, personne pour me protéger…

Je croisai son regard, j'y lus la douleur, le doute.

-Sasuke…

-Tu es une criminelle…

-Je sais…

-Tu as gaché ta vie en faisant ça, tu te douterais bien que tu serais prise un jour non!

-Je n'ai plus de vie depuis la mort de mon père de toute manière…

-Pourquoi être venue vers moi… Tu te douterais bien que je le saurais je serais bientôt le patron ici.

-C'est vous qui êtes venu à moi…

-Tu es venue à cette fête pourquoi!

-Je me suis dit… que près de vous, je n'aurais plus à faire ces choses, et qu'on m'oublirait et que je pourrais retrouver une vie agréable…

-Qu'on oublirait?

-Loin de ma belle-mère, je n'aurais plus jamais eu à voler… près de vous j'aurais pu retrouver une vie paisible, pleurais-je

-Tu voulais te servir de moi pour passer inaperçu… me cracha-t-il.

-Non, je voulais être loin de ma belle-mère, être aimée et aimer à nouveau comme du temps de mon père. Je voulais connaître l'amour à nouveau, prince, pauvre ou boulanger. L'homme m'est égal tant qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime…

-Alors je ne suis qu'un parmi tant d'autres…

-Si seulement c'était vrai, je suis tombée amoureuse du prince alors que je ne suis qu'une domestique…

Je n'avais plus la force d'affronter son regard et je baissai donc les yeux, me laissant glisser le long de la porte de fer.

-J'aimerais te croire…

-Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas…

-Même si je le faisais… Je n'ai que ta parole contre les preuves, ça ne vaut pas grand chose.

-Et si j'expliquais où sont les bijoux?

-Ça ne ferait que donner l'impression que tu te repentis…

-Ils sont cachés dans un coffre fort dans la chambre d'Hoshiko. J'ignore la combinaison, lorsque je revenais la nuit, je les déposais dans un coffre fort dans le bureau. La combinaison était la date du mariage de mon père avec elle. Ensuite, au matin , elle les transférait afin que je n'y touche pas…

Sasuke prit mon visage dans sa main et releva mon regard vers le sien.

-Comment savoir que tu ne mens pas…

Je posai mes mains autour de la sienne.

-Jamais je ne vous mentirais.

-…

-Écoutez votre cœur, il vous le dira!

Je le vis scruter ma main puis me regarder, il baissa ensuite les yeux avant de les vriller dans les miens.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie…

-Oh croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce fut la chose la plus dure que je n'eus à faire depuis la mort de mon père. Mais au fond du jardin, j'ai reconnu un homme qui m'avait vue lorsque j'effectuais une… tâche… pour elle. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfuie avant qu'il ne me dénonce.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai eu peur…

-D'être prise?

-De vous perdre…

-Pourquoi avoir dit autre chose à Naruto… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suivi…

-La peur…

-Je croyais avoir trouvé une épouse parfaite pour moi.

-Je le serai, je ferai tout pour l'être si vous me croyiez…

-Pour ça, il faudrait que je prouve votre innocence, ou plutôt que c'est votre belle-mère qui vous y a poussé…

Je le vis se relever, je l'imitai. Il commença à se retourner mais je le retins.

-Ne partez pas, je suis terrifiée toute seule, je vous en prie, restez près de moi...

-Je reviendrai plus tard…

Il me lâcha et partit. J'attardai mon attention sur la porte par laquelle il était passé de longues minutes avant de retourner me coucher sur mon lit…

Je me fis réveiller plus tard, non pas par la lumière cette fois-ci, mais bien par la présence de quelqu'un près de moi, m'appellant par mon nom afin de me réveiller. Je le vis alors, toujours plongée dans un brouillard ensommeillé, Naruto devant moi qui me souriait.

-Aller viens princesse, je te sors d'ici.

-Naruto?

Je me laissai guider à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs, soutenue par le bras du blond que j'appréciais beaucoup malgré tout. Il me fit pénétrer dans une grande salle où un grand lit, grand comme ma cellule tout entière, trônait d'un côté. Dans la chambre, on y retrouvait aussi une garde-robe plus grande que je n'en avais jamais vu, une porte menant à une salle de bain luxueuse, une coiffeuse magnifique, des sofas et bien d'autres meubles rendant la salle plus belle et luxueuse que ne l'était ma maison toute entière.

-Que venons-nous faire ici, murmurais-je ébahie.

-En fait, tu dois te préparer dans quelques heures ; Fugaku Uchiwa t'annoncera comme sa future belle-fille.

-Pardon? Mais je suis une criminelle…

-Sasuke et moi avons eu l'idée de tester ta belle-mère. Nous t'annoncerons devant la place publique où les habitants sont conviés pour 16h et tu devras ensuite lui faire avouer quelque chose qui pourra t'innocenter. Nous sommes allés chez toi ce matin, et en avons conclu que les deux coffres dont tu nous avais parlés étaient bien là où tu les avais décris. Hoshiko Tamanakara s'est défendue en disant qu'elle ignorait la combinaison et sa présence dans sa chambre. Si elle arrive avec les bijoux et qu'elle les montre publiquement, cela prouvera qu'elle a menti sur la combinaison.

-Vous voulez la piéger?

-C'est un peu l'idée.

-Elle est bien trop intelligente pour se faire prendre!

-C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui devras la piéger, tu la connais, tu pourras y arriver mieux que nous…

-J'espère que vous avez raison…

-Maintenant, ma douce t'aidera à te vêtir, je te laisse entre ses mains. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est très gentille.

-Merci…

Naruto quitta la pièce non sans lancer l'un des regards les plus tendre que j'ai vu de ma vie a la jeune femme au fond de la salle.

-Aller viens, nous avons peu de temps et beaucoup de travail. La fatigue et la détresse se lisent sur ton visage et nous devons les faire disparaître, me dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

Je souris et la suivit dans la salle d'eau…

Pendant trois heures, la jeune fiancée me dorlota comme une princesse, commençant par un bain revigorant qui sentait les cerises et d'un masque afin de faire disparaître les marques de fatigue, passant ensuite aux cheveux et aux vêtements, puis au maquillage et aux accessoires. Elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyables, d'une patience sans faille et aimait son futur époux d'un amour sans limite à ce que je pus trouver dans sa voix. Elle m'expliqua les rudiments sur quoi faire lorsqu'on me présenterait, puis me donna son feu vert. Naruto réapparut, me fit un sourire et nous partîmes vers la place centrale.

Lorsque j'arrivai, Fugaku Uchiwa expliquait déjà la raison de notre présence. La voiture s'arrêta derrière l'estrade sur laquelle Sasuke et sa famille étaient présents. Je vis dans les spectateurs ma belle famille et frissonna.

-Naruto, je ne crois pas que ça marchera…

-Ça marchera, oublie ces deux dernieres semaines, reviens à ce soir au bal et repense à ça. Regarde Sasuke, il a revêti son costume de gendarme des grandes occasions.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était si beau, si calme. Je le vis se retourner vers nous et faire un signe à son père en descendant de l'estrade. Il s'approcha de la voiture et ouvrit la porte. Il prit ma main et m'aida à descendre. Ma robe blanche à bustier était très simple, de petites pierres décoraient le haut de la robe et le bas était constitué d'un amalgame de couches de crénoline empilées les unes par dessus les autres. Mes sandales étaient blanches, mon maquillage presque invisible, mais faisait étonamment ressortir mes yeux. Mes cheveux n'étaient qu'à demi remontés et je n'avais ni gant, ni bijou. Sasuke me tendit son bras et je m'y accrochai avant que nous montions sur l'estrade.

Fugaku Uchiwa me présenta alors sous l'applaudissement des personnes présentes. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur et je me serrai contre son bras. Pendant un instant, j'oubliai que tout n'était que comédie. Je levai les yeux vers Sasuke qui me souriait tendrement et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule en regardant les gens devant moi. Pendant un moment, un infime moment, je me sentis tellement bien…

-Cette fille est une voleuse! hurla alors ma belle-mère.

Je sentis mon bonheur s'effondrer. Je me crispai sur le bras de Sasuke, complètement terrifiée. Je sentis sa main sur les miennes, me donnant du courage.

-J'y ai été forcée, répondis-je, on m'a forcée à faire ce que je trouvais mal, on m'a forcée à devenir une simple domestique dans ce qui avait autrefois été ma maison, criai-je avec plus d'assurance. Vous m'avez tout pris, mon père, ma vie, ma liberté et mon innocence.

-Petite ingrate! Je t'ai donné un toit, de la nourriture alors que j'aurais pu te jeter dehors.

-Vous n'en aviez pas le droit, vous avez épousez mon père et êtes devenue ma mère, vous ne m'avez pas jeté dehors car vous saviez que vous n'en aviez pas le droit vous vous êtes donc résignée à m'avoir sous votre toit et m'avez transformée en domestique.

-Insolente! Voleuse et insolente, voilà ce que tu es fille de catin!

J'étais déchaînée, complètement furieuse. Je m'éloignai de Sasuke et descendit afin de me rapprocher d'elle.

-Vous m'avez tout volé et me traitez de voleuse est un paradoxe intérressant, mais voilà que vous insultez ma mère qui m'a offert la vie et qui a fait bien plus pour moi que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, même lorsque père vivait toujours.

-Si ton père t'entendait, il aurait honte de toi, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça!

-Élever, vous ne m'avez pas élever du tout, crachais-je. Mon père n'aurait certainement pas honte de moi, car s'il était toujours là, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il m'avait caché la maladie qui le rongeait mais vous, vous étiez au courant, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous l'avez épousé. Car il allait mourir et que vous hériteriez de tout!

-Comment oses-tu!

-Comment j'ose? Oh, mais de la même façon que j'aurais dû le faire il a y cinq ans, lorsque vous avez commencé à m'entraîner aux larcins. D'abord, des fruits, puis des vêtements et finalement des bijoux, lorsqu'on me surprenait, vous promettiez de me punir alors que vous même me l'aviez demandé, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que vous me punissiez. Combien de fois ai-je eu droit au fouet et aux coups alors que je ne faisais qu'obéir à vos ordres! Avec le temps, ce n'est pas l'expérience qui me rendit meilleure, mais la peur. La même peur qui m'a poussée à m'enfuir le soir du bal!

Je vis Sasuke me regarder, choqué. Je n'aurais jamais cru avouer cette partie de ma vie à qui que ce soit. Je n'en étais pas fière, et je ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, quiconque, mais la colère me força à dire bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

-Tu étais désobéissante, je devais te punir. Comme d'habitude, tu mets tout un bateau sur une paire de claquesé. Tu es ennuyante, je suis lasse d'entendre tes plaintes toute la journée durant, car tu te crois trop fragile pour l'éducation à laquelle tu as droit!

-Une paire de claques! Oui bien sûr, les claques ont toujours laissé d'aussi grandes cicatrices dans le dos de la victime. Ma peau est mordue de meurtrissures qui, avec les années, ont diminué sans jamais disparaître. C'est comme ça qu'on éduque les enfants désormais. Dans ce cas, je tiens à ne jamais en avoir. Étrangement, je n'ai jamais vu Karin ou Tayuya recevoir quelconque châtiment.

-C'est parce que nous étions sages, nous, pas comme certaine même pas capable de voler une sucette à un bébé, se défendit Karin.

-Karin! ordonna Hoshiko.

Folle de rage, je m'élançai sur ma belle-mère en la saisissant par le col de sa robe. Elle me repoussa avec force, aidée des deux autres pestes et Sasuke me rejoint en courant. Il m'aida à me redresser, puis me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle. Oui, j'étais là, à lui sourire à pleines dents, folle de joie, triomphante.

-Sakura?

-C'est fini…

Je levai alors sous ses yeux ébahis un collier en or serti de diamants hors de prix. Sasuke sourit, me prit dans ses bras, ordonnant sèchement ;

-Arrêtez-là sans appel.

Hoshiko se sauva. Je vis Naruto partir à sa suite un énorme sourire au lèvre…

Comme toutes les bonnes histoires, la mienne comporte un homme, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Comme toutes les bonnes histoires, la mienne comporte un ennemi, Hoshiko Tamanakara.

Comme toutes les bonnes histoires, la mienne comporte de la douleur, mon enfance.

Comme toutes les bonnes histoires, la mienne comporte une dernière chance, le bal de la gendarmerie.

Et comme toutes les bonnes histoires, la mienne comporte une fin heureuse, mon mariage.

Voilà, je vous avoue que je suis plus ou moins sûre de la fin, mais je travaille sur ce one-shot depuis une semaine. J'ai refait la structure des quatre premières pages 4 fois, j'en ai un peu marre alors avant de le bousiller, je vais passer à autre chose. Je la reprendrai peut-être plus tard.

Vous savez, recréer le conte de Cendrillon de façon original, c'est vraiment pas évident, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette façon un peu allumée de revoir le contexte. Pour l'époque, je vous avoue être sûre de celle-ci. Au début, je voulais que ça se déroule dans une époque plus moderne, mais je me suis rapidement laissée emporter par le contexte des châteaux et des princesses typiques à Cendrillon. Je dirais que ça se passe dans une époque semblable à celle de Naruto, mais pas tout à fait pareil, c'est un mélange de différentes époques disons.

Vous verrez beaucoup d'éléments venant du film de Cendrilon. C'est normal, j'ai tenté de garder les éléments clés qui se retrouvent dans toutes les versions de l'histoire à travers le monde. Pourquoi Cinderella? Simplement, car Cendrillon n'est en fait pas le vrai nom de Cendrillon, simplement un surnom et son prénom nous est inconnu. J'ai donc gardé cette idée et la provenance de ce surnom le plus possible. Quoi d'autres, j'ai utilisé le passage dans le troisième film de Cendrillon afin de convaincre Sasuke de lui laisser une chance. Dans le film, le prince et le roi disent avoir reconnu la femme qui leur était destinée au toucher de leur main, d'où la réaction du brun quand elle touche sa main dans la cellule.

Le prochain conte date de 1953, et l'auteur de celui-ci n'est pas très clair. Il vient oui, des frères Grimm comme Blanche Neige, mais aussi de Perrault, c'est vraiment pas clair alors je ne m'aventurai pas plus sur l'auteur du conte.

Donc, à la prochaine, en espérant que ça vous ait plus. Oh, et j'ai zappé l'histoire des souris c'est pas un one-shot pour gamins de 5 ans non plus ^^"

Distribution :

Cendrillon : Sakura Haruno

Prince : Sasuke Uchiwa

Roi : Fugaku Uchiwa

Javotte : Karin

Anastasie : Tayuya

Lucifer : Orochimaru.

Dernière petite chose la robe du bal de Sakura

/.com/albums/a297/Eltron222/Nouveau/autre/?action=view¤t;=

Une création de France b. Pronuptia dont j'ai retapper la couleur

La robe blanche qu'elle porte à l'assembler

.com/Galleries/gal_Gala/images/19508_

Une création de boutique lyna, Robe de Bla

Kisu

Maaya-san


End file.
